The Crab and Johnny Fatass
The Crab Story and background Summary'The Crab was born into a family of warriors from which he was cast out because of the mark on his neck. He keeps his hair short because of this dishonor and searches for the reason he has the mark. He uses his natural combat strengths to help him learn new fighting techniques and strives to become the greatest warrior ever. Now that he has found the reason he has the mark, he has also been blessed by Erythnul. Crab realized that to be the greatest warrior means killing the greatest warrior and becoming the god of combat and killing. He is now on a quest to kill the god of slaughter. But to kill a god Crab must first become a god. Crab has taken his first step toward true godhood by slaining the god Wastri. He has proclaimed himself, War, savior and patron deity of Saltmarsh. '''Current Events'The Crab has slain the god of bigotry and is now doing what he must for his fallen comrade. General Character information '''Player: '''MikeD. '''Age: 41 Gender: '''Male '''Height: 3’6" Weight: 250lb. Handed: Right Looks: The Crab has dark gray eyes and bares many scars from his battles and adventures. He has no hair or beard and a rune marked on the back of his neck. Crab’s armour, shield and Waraxe all have the symbol that he has taken for his own on them, the symbol of the rune on his neck. The symbol of war. Personality: The Crab kills without feeling or mercy. He has only one friend in the world and is completely loyal. Race: Dwarven Class: Fighter (lvl 10), Blackguard (lvl 10), Dwarven Fanatic (lvl 10), Crusader (lvl 3) Experience: 583852 (562000) Speed: 15 ft. Size: Medium Languages: '''Common, Dwarven, Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran and Undercommon '''Literate: Common and Dwarven Alignment: Chaotic Evil Religion: Erythnul Str.'36 (30 base) (+13) '''Dex.'18 (+4) 'Con.'20 (+5) 'Int.'18 (+4) 'Wis.'15 (+2) 'Cha.'23 (10 base) (+6) '''Base Attack bonus: +20/+15/+10/+5 Epic Attack Bonus: '''+7 '''Fortitude save: +51 (13+con+2+cha+2pet+8cloak+6esb+9) Reflex save: +42 (5+dex+cha+4pet+8cloak+6esb+9) Will save: +41 (5+wis+2+cha+3pet+8cloak+6esb+9) Treasure: 48 094pp, 787 962gp. 7sp. 9cp Carrying Capacity: 1400lb. lift – 2800lb. drag - 7000lb. HP: 405 AC: 82 (10 +46 armour+10 shield+10 natural+9 deflection+1 dex+6 cha+0 DR) Initiative: '''+8 (dex+4) '''Spells per day: '''lvl 1-2, lvl 2-2, lvl 3-2, lvl 4-1 '''Spell Resistance: '''105 '''Damage Reduction: '''3/- or 35/+4 or 5/magic '''Energy Resistance: '''Immune to all. Acid – 60, Cold – 60, Fire – 80, Electricity – 60, Sonic – 60 '''Luck re-rolls: '''1 '''Damage Pool: 5 Current Stance: Martial Spirit Divine Rank: 0 'Gear' 'Armour: ' +5 animated, adamantium, Dwarvencrafted undead controlling heavy fortification, spell resistance 19 extreme metal shield of greater acid, cold, fire, electricity and sonic resistance, with permanent symbols of death (fort 33), fear (will 31), insanity (will 33), pain, persuasion (will 31), sleep (will 30), stunning (will 32) and weakness ''- +10 AC, armour check penalty –2, 15% failure, 25lb. ''+20 Dwarvencrafted adamantium, great spell resistance 27 mountain plate armour of greater acid, cold, fire, electricity and sonic resistance with invulnerability - +27 AC, armour check penalty –7, max dex 0, 60%, 225lb. +1 Helmet of Fitting - +1 AC, 5 lb. +3 Metal Boots - +3 AC, 5 lb. +6 Ring of protection - +6 AC, 1 lb. Amulet of Epic Natural Armour +10 – +10 natural armour, 2 lb. Bracers of Resistance +8 - +8 to all saves 'Weapons Equipped: ' Mirrored Image Gauntlets of spell resistance(17) - +40,' '''1D4+13, crit X2, 1 lb., light, piercing '+9 fortunate, anarchic, unholy, keen, thundering, vorpal Dwarven throwing waraxe of triple throw, returning, seeking, speed and shocking burst (two-handed)' - +55, 1D6(electricity)+1D10+31, crit 17-20/+3D8(sonic)+4D10(electricity)+3D6/X4, range inc. 10ft, 8 lb. one handed, slashing, +2D6 if good, +2D6 if lawful, +4 damage against Vampires, Humans, Constructs and Magical Beasts, +3 damage against orcs or goblinoids, if thrown turns into three separate axes which may hit the target before reforming a single axe and returning to the space from which it was thrown. On a crit target passes a DC 14 Fort save or is permanently deft. On a natural 20 the targets head is cut off. '+5 mighty cleaving flaming burst long sword with bane of aberrations (sheath)' - +37, 1D6+1D8+15, 19-20/+2D10/X2, 4 lb. slashing '16 daggers (3 belt, 12 strap)' ''- +40, 1D4+13, 19-20/X2, range inc. 10ft, 1 lb. piercing or slashing Dagger of Orc bane (belt) - ''+40, 1D4+13, 19-20/X2, range inc. 10ft, 1 lb. piercing or slashing ''Dagger of Satyr bane (belt) - +40, 1D4+13, 19-20/X2, range inc.10 ft. 1 lb. piercing or slashing 2 Repeating Hand crossbows (backpack) - ''+31, 1D4, 19-20/crit X2,range inc.30ft,2 lb. light, piercing, 6 Arrows Each ''+18 Cursespewing Longsword (sheath) - +58, 1d8+31, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. slashing – on a hit Will save DC 14 or take –4 to all rolls +18 Fleshgrinding Shortsword (sheath) - +58, 1d6+31, 19-20/X2, 4 lb. slashing - user may decide on a hit to let the weapon grind, he lets go and the weapon continues to deal damage for 5 rounds, or str check DC 20 to grab it. +18 Marrowcrushing Shortsword (sheath) - +58, 1d6+31+1 con, 19-20/X2, slashing +18 Lightning Blast Longsword (sheath) - +58, 1d8+31+3d6 electricity, 19-20/X2, slashing X12 +18 Lightning Blast Longsword (sheath) - +58, 1d8+31+3d6 electricity, 19-20/X2, slashing X12 Wearing: (Clothing) Black shirt, Black pants – 5 lb. (Belt) Belt of Giant Strength +6, 6 pouches (6 used – 8 lb.), strap across chest to hold daggers – 14 lb., 6 sheathes – 24 lb., axe-loop – 8 lb. (Armour/Robe) +20 Dwarvenplate – 225 lb. (Cloak/Cape) Cloak of Resistance +8''' – 5 lb. (Helmet/Hat) +1 Helmet of Fitting – 5 lb. (Boots) +3 Metal Boots – 5 lb. (Two Rings) Ring of Protection +9, Ring of universal Elemental Immunity – 2 lb. (Goggles) Faceplate of Epic Charisma +12 (Bracers) Bracers of Resistance +8 (Gloves) Mirrored Image Gauntlets of spell resistance(17) – 1 lb. (Amulet/Necklace) Amulet of Epic Natural Armour +10 – 2 lb. '''　 'Backpack: 58 lb.' Javelin (backpack) - 1D6, X2, range inc. 30 ft, 3 lb. piercing +1 Dwarven waraxe of anarchic speed (backpack) – 1D10+1, crit X3, 8 lb., one handed, slashing Flint and steel (backpack) - 0 lb. 8 Caltrops (backpack) - 16 lb. 1 sheet Paper half used (backpack) - 0 lb. Wooden unholy symbol (backpack) – 0 lb. Red dragon egg (backpack) – 5 lb. King’s ring (backpack) – 0 lb. Silver raven (backpack) – 1 lb. Cubic Gate (backpack) – 5 lb. +5 Dwarf Bane Greatsword of Brilliant Energy – 2D6+5, 19-20/X2, 8 lb. slashing Ring of Feather Fall – 1 lb. Potion of inflict critical wounds Potion of protection from arrows 10/magic Potion of sanctuary 11 Potions of cure critical wounds Ring of Weapon Breaking +11 Triple shot Light Crossbow - 1d8+11, 19-20/X2, piercing – shoots three bolts at once, three attack rolls are made Slippers of Spider Climbing – 2 lb. Joker worm card Flask of acid – 1 lb. Elixir of hiding – 1 lb. Repeating Crossbow Bracers – 2 lb. Other stats 'Skills:' Bluff - +10, Rank: 0, cha, +4 Climb - +21, Rank: 6, str, Craft (weaponsmithing) - +18, Rank: 15, int Diplomacy - +4, Rank: 0, cha, +4 Disable Device – +5, Rank: 0, int, +2 Forgery – +5, Rank: 0, int, +2 Gather Information - +10, Rank: 0, cha, +4 Handle Animal - +11, Rank: 5, cha Heal - +8, Rank: 2, wis, +4 Hide - +14, Rank: 8, dex, +2 Intimidate - +46, Rank: 36, cha, +4 Jump - +20, Rank: 5, str, Knowledge (religion) - +15, Rank: 8, int, +4 Knowledge (arcane) - +12, Rank: 5, int, +4 Knowledge (local) - +7, Rank: 4, int Knowledge (history) - +6, Rank: 0, int, +3 Knowledge (planes) - +7, Rank: 0, int, +4 Listen (cc) - +12, Rank: 10, wis Martial Lore - +8, Rank: 5, int Move Silently – +6, Rank: 0, dex, +2 Open Lock – +6, Rank: 0, dex, +2 Perform (any) - +10, Rank: 0, cha, +4 Ride - +10, Rank: 5, dex, +1 Search (cc) - +7, Rank: 4, int Sleight of Hand – +6, Rank: 0, dex, +2 Spell craft (cc) - +12, Rank: 8, wis, +2 Spot (cc) - +12, Rank: 10, wis Survival (cc) - +14, Rank: 8, wis, +4 Swim - +19, Rank: 4, str, Tumble - +15, Rank: 11, dex Use rope (cc) – +13, Rank: 1, dex, +8 'Feats:' Exotic weapon proficiency (dwarven waraxe, dwarven urgrosh) Armour proficiency (all) Shield proficiency (all) Weapon proficiency (all except exotic) Weapon focus (dwarven waraxe) Weapon specialization (dwarven waraxe) Greater weapon focus (dwarven waraxe) Greater weapon specialization (dwarven waraxe) Endurance (+4 to checks and saves against non-lethal damage) Self-sufficient Diehard (don’t lose consciousness at negative hp) Power attack (trade attack bonus for damage) Cleave Greater cleave (extra attack for every person killed) Quick draw (draw or sheath weapons as a free action) Improve sunder (+4 on sunder checks) Improved unarmed strike (no AoO, unarmed can deal lethal damage) Deflect arrows (deflect one arrow per turn) Guerrilla Warrior Rapid Metabolism (heal normal plus double con) Improved Initiative Iron will Great Fortitude Block arrow (deflect one arrow per turn) Leadership (check DMG) Maximize spell (dice on spells are always maxed) Improved critical (dwarven waraxe) Eschew material (don’t need materials to cast spells) Truebond Improved Bull rush (+4 on Bull Rush) Guildmaster (rogues guild) Dire Charge (if I charge during the first round of combat I get full round attacks) Epic Reputation Overwhelming Critical (dwarven waraxe) Good Karma (can choose to make an attack that would hit a friend hit me if I could be a target, uses one luck re-roll) Brutal Throw 'Special abilities:' Aura of Evil (everyone knows I am evil) Detect good (I know if anything is good) Poison use (no chance of poisoning myself when using poison) Dark blessing (add cha to all saves) Smite good 3/day (add damage equal to black guard lvl) Command undead (lvl 8) Aura of despair (all enemies within 10ft take –2 on all saves) Sneak attack (3D6) Fiendish servant (wolverine) Darkvision (can see 60ft with no light at all) Stonecunning Stability (+4 to stop bull rushes and trips) +2 against poison and magic +3 on attack and damage against orcs and goblinoids +2 on appraise and craft checks involving metal or stone +4 AC against giant type creatures +2 knowledge against Vampires, Humans, Constructs and Magical Beasts. +4 damage against Vampires, Humans, Constructs and Magical Beasts. Frenzy 5/day Iron Will +5 (bonus against attacking friends during frenzy) Slayer Instinct Frightening Anger (enemy makes will save DC 12+character class, -1 to all attack rolls) Boar Rush 2/day (hit 2d4 enemies with first attack on a charge) Furious Counterstrike (bonus to attack and damage equal to damage pool divided by 5) Steely Resolve 5 (damage up to this amount is not taken until the end of my next turn) Indomitable Soul Justice’s Strength – Constant Magic Circle against Evil and Chaos cast on the target. True Champion - +6 to hit and +2D10 damage to characters with names. Demogorgon’s Wrath – Limited Wish 1/day, every time it’s used there is a 10% chance of summoning Demogorgon. Playa’ - Access to Dragon Island will be granted. Immune Transmutations, Energy Drain, Ability Drain, Ability Damage, and Mind-Affecting Effects Immortality – Cannot die by natural causes. Team: 'The Crab and Johny Fatass Training: Ranged precision Companion sprit (Johny Fatass as host): Salve (heal 6 hp) and Rampart (+4 AC) 'Spells known: 1st level - Cause fear, corrupt weapon, cure light wounds, doom, inflict light wounds, magic weapon and summon monster I. 2nd level - Bull’s strength, cure moderate wounds, darkness, death knell, eagle’s splendor, inflict moderate wounds, shatter, summon monster II. 3rd level - Contagion, cure serious wounds, deeper darkness, inflict serious wounds, protection from elements, summon monster III. 4th level - Cure critical wounds, freedom of movement, inflict critical wounds, poison, summon monster IV. 'Maneuvers known:' Vanguard Strike (Devo) – Strike – Allies gain +4 attack for 1 round Stone bones (Stone) – Strike – Gain DR 5/adamantine for 1 round Charging Minotaur (Stone) – Strike – deal 2d6+Str when bull rushing Leading the Attack (White) – Strike – Allies gain +4 attack for 1 round Crusader’s Strike (Devo) – Strike – Heal 1d6+1 Mountain Hammer (Stone) – Strike - +2D6 damage, automatically overcome DR Maneuvers Readied: Vanguard Strike, Stone bones, Charging Minotaur, Leading the Attack, Crusader’s Strike Stances Known: Martial Spirit (Devo) – heal 2 hp with every hit 'Servant: Wolverine' Xp – 1822 (3000) Large animal shapeshifter Hit Dice: 14D8 - 168 hp Initiative: +2 Speed: 30ft AC: 27 BAB: +8 Attack: Claw +13 melee (4D6+9) Full attacks: 2 claws +13 melee (4D6+9) and bite +13 melee (2D8+9+curse) Space/Reach: 5ft/5ft Special attacks: Rage, Curse of Lycanthropy (Fort DC15) Special qualities: Low-light vision, Scent, Empathic link, Improved evasion, Share saving throw, Share spells, Speak with Blackguard, Blood bond, Spell resistance 25, Damage Reduction 10/silver, Lycanthropic Empathy, Alternate Form F/R/W: +42/+33/+32 Str - 28 (+9) Dex - 19 (+4) Con - 24 (+7) Int - 9 (-1) Wis - 16 (+3) Cha - 10 (0) Skills: Climb 23, Listen 11, Spot 11 Feats: Alertness, Toughness, Track, Improved Natural Attack (claw)X3, Powerful Charge (+2D8 damage when charging), Weapon Finesse, Iron Will, Improved Natural Attack (bite) CR: 8 Johnny Fatass Age: 155 Gender: Male Height: 5’ 1" Weight: 180lb. Handed: Right Looks: Overly large, some would dare to call him fat. Usually dressing in red suits with a black belt and golden buckle. Longish silver hair and a graybeard, his eyes are bright blues, which are amplified by his rosy red cheeks, his face of course. Personality: '''A Jolly fellow that has a bad habit of singing while under the influence. His jokes always have the men laughing, but under extreme circumstances it is only him who is laughing. Incredibly good with people he is able to get people on his side with his laughter and good will toward man. '''Background: As a young boy Johnny, worked as a slave to the man the world called Santa Claus. As Johnny grew older he became the most skilled craftsman of the crew. Santa made Johnny his predecessor teaching him the old tricks, sneaking into the houses of peasants, leaving them presents and escaping without a trace. On Santa’s deathbed Santa gave everything to Johnny, his empire, his red suit and even his name. Johnny took over the business like Santa wanted and made sure nothing changed. An elven woman that he had known from birth became his wife. Johnny had always been suspicious that she had met someone in her travels into the woods, for she made them frequently. Of all the things that the former Santa had left him, Johnny loved the reindeer the most, he was always was riding them, since these reindeer had an immense carrying capacity, and with 12 of them he could carry him and all his presents. They also had the unique ability to fly. But one unfortunate night, a group of highly trained rogues slipped past the magical security Johnny had installed, and took every single reindeer that he owned and that existed in the world away. He knew they would be killed cause he had the only tool to tame them and anyone else would fail. Johnny’s empire seemed to be crumbling beneath him, His reindeer stolen, his elves seemed to be plotting against him, Johnny knew there was an outside player in this for his elves were loyal and loved him. The Elves stood outside his door armed to the teeth with the figure of a dwarf watching with his hand on the hilt of his axe. Johnny’s eyes clouded black as he summoned a monster that was boosted by with his rage and hatred as he saw his wife run to the side of the mysterious figure behind the force. A vortex appeared in the sky, a monstrous scorpion crawled out and pulverized the elven force. Not a single one remained. The scorpion had achieved victory until a flying axe sliced into it’s hissing face. Johnny still steaming with rage put the rest of his aggression into a single flaming sphere that shoot across the field straight at the warrior dwarf. His wife pushed the dwarf aside and was sent to the underworld in a burning flare. Both of the final warriors fell to their knees with sadness in their hearts. The dwarf without the will to fight knelt to his lover’s side and left without another word, but Johnny fell into unconsciousness and woke up to find himself a changed elf. Game Stats Race: Elf Class: Wizard (lvl 20) Experience: 190 000 (190 000) Speed: 30 ft. Size: Medium Languages: '''Common, Elven, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc and Sylvan '''Literate: Common and Elven Alignment: Chaotic Evil Religion: Vecna Str.'16 (+3) '''Dex.'18 (+4) 'Con.'12 (+1) 'Int.'19 (+4) 'Wis.'12 (+1) 'Cha.'16 (+3) '''Base Attack bonus: +10/+5 Fortitude save: +9 (5+1con+1luck+2Feat) Reflex save: +12 (5+dex+1luck+2feat) Will save: +12 (10+wis+1luck) Carrying Capacity: Light: 43lb., Medium: 44-86lb., Heavy: 87-130lb. Carrying: '''61.5 lbs. '''HP: 75 (75) AC: 32 Spells per day: 0-4, 1-10, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 5-4, 6-4, 7-4, 8-4. 9-3 Spell Like Abilities: Wail of the Banshee - 3/day Initiative: 8 Spell Resistance: '28 'Skills Concentration(C ) – Rank 7, Con. Craft (varies) – Rank 5, Int. Decipher Script – Rank 5, Int. Heal (cc) – Rank 4, Wis. Hide (cc) – Rank 2, Dex. Jump (cc) – Rank 2, Str. Knowledge (arcana) – Rank 11, Int. Knowledge (nature) – Rank 5, Int. Knowledge (The Planes) - Rank 5 Knowledge (Religion) - Rank 5 Listen (cc) – Rank 4, Wis Move silently (cc) – Rank 2, Dex. Ride (cc) – Rank 1, Dex. Search (cc) – Rank 5, Int. Spellcraft © – Rank 22, Int. Spot (cc) – Rank 6, Wis. Swim (cc) – Rank 4, Str. Tumble: rank 2, dex Use magic device (cc) – Rank 1, Cha. 'Feats' Toughness*4Improved ToughnessSpell Mastery (magic missile,) -Lighting reflexesScribe scrollMaximize, quicken, silent and still spellFar shot -Tomb-Touched SoulGreat Fortitude -Armor Proficiency: Light,Medium, HeavyWeapon Proficiency: Club, Dagger, Heavy Crossbow, Light Crossbow, Quarterstaff, Longsword, Rapier, Long Bow, Short BowQuick Draw -True Spell Mastery: FireballImproved IntiativeCurrupt SpellShield Specialization - BucklerInnate Spell - Wail of the Banshee 'Spells' Spells: Prepared: redo when you prepare, only prepare as many of each lvl as you can cast in that lvl a day (including bonuses) Lv.0: Lv.1: Lv.2: Lv.3: Lv.4:Lv.5: Lv.6:Lv.7: Team: The Crab and Johnny Fatass Training: Ranged precision Companion sprit (Johnny Fatass as host): Salve and Rampart 'Spells known' Lvl 0All Lvl 1 Mage armorComprehend languagesMagic MissileTenser’s Floating DiscMagic WeaponTrue StrikeSummon Monster 1 Lvl 2Protection From ArrowsFlaming Sphere Tasha’s Hideous LaughterScorching Ray Lvl 3Dispel MagicHeroismFireballLightning Bolt Lvl 4Wall of FireWall of Ice Lvl 5Cone of ColdTeleportPermancyDismissal Lvl 6Acid FogChain LightningGlobe of Invulnerability Lvl 7Delayed Fireball Plane ShiftBanishmentTeleport, GreaterLimited WishWaves of ExhaustionFinger of DeathSpell Turning Lvl 8Polar RayTrap The SoulDevastate UndeadSimbul’s Skeletal Deliquescence Lvl 9Wish Wail of the BansheeTime StopPower Word Kill Exarch "I will refil all of your spells for today and make you an exarch. you will gain part of my power that you can spend as 5 favor points. You may spend points in the following ways: 1 = cold immunity for 10 minutes 1 = frightful presense on a charge, creature with lower HD has to take a will save or be shaken 1 = fly for any period of time over any distance but once you land or take any action besides comunicating or flying, the power ends 1 = +4 on next attack or save roll 2 = return to me all remaining (at least 1) = if you die you will automaticly return to me with 0 hp You only get 5 points and must return to me to replenish them." Remaining points: 5 'Gold' 15pp. 1, 568, 429 gp. 6sp. 87c